


This Must Be Love 这一定就是爱了

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 猴罗。PWP。字数：2808





	This Must Be Love 这一定就是爱了

第一次接吻如同 **毒药** 。  
  
他们在更衣室纠缠在一起，面贴着面，胸口贴着胸口，胯部磨蹭胯部，像两条进入交配状态的蛇一样忘我。嘴唇咬合嘴唇，舌头缠吻舌头，唾液交换唾液。已经没人知道究竟是谁先开始的，也没人在乎。  
  
“回……回家……”威尔士人从唇齿的摩擦间找了个空隙，他气喘吁吁地边拉着对方衣服后背边说，但葡萄牙人根本不给他抗议的机会。  
  
“没门儿。”葡萄牙人抓着他的头发不让他有一英寸的分隔，声音已经是饱含情欲的沙哑，“现在这里只有你和我两个人。”言下之意是就算他们在这个更衣室里做完全套也不会有人来打扰他们。  
  
威尔士人，Gareth Bale，在葡萄牙人热情的吻里情不自禁叹息。  
  
葡萄牙人，Cristiano Ronaldo，享受着激吻给予他令人晕眩的快感。  
  
Gareth把Cristiano背压在储物柜门上，手掌在对方的球衣下面肆意抚摸，手指按压着Cristiano结实的胸肌，指甲擦过被挑逗硬挺起来的乳头。Cristiano好似舒服地呻吟了一声，在Gareth耳里听起来就像是来自地狱的啼鸣，勾引他陷进更深层的肉欲之中，这个葡萄牙的球星，拥有世界上最独一无二完美的身体，还有最独一无二完美的灵魂，Gareth Bale心甘情愿和这个美丽的东西合为一体，拥有他， **占有他** 。  
  
他把紧紧包裹着Cristiano漂亮屁股的球裤扯了下来，露出印有CR7的紧身内裤，汗淋淋，湿漉漉。Gareth吞咽了下口水，他脱下Cris的内裤，手掌代替布料包裹住紧翘的臀肉，他和被压在柜子上的男人一起呻吟了出来。剩下来的一切就完全遵从了本能，Gareth揉捏着金球先生的屁股，牙齿咬在对方平常会戴上钻石耳钉的耳垂上，舌头刮搔耳廓，让金球先生像个无法控制自我情绪的小孩子一样哭喘，不停用近似哭腔的声音呼唤着他的名字：“Gareth……啊……！Gareth……”  
  
 **来自地狱的啼鸣** 。Gareth的理智已经所剩无几，他的雄性本能告诉了他占有对方的方式，是用最原始的性爱把精液灌满对方的身体。他握住Cristiano一直摩擦着柜子的勃起，像对待不听话的孩子一样狠狠地套弄惩罚，捏揉茎身的手指涂满了顶端小口溢出来的前液。  
  
“Gare……”Cristiano高声呻吟着，眩晕地眨了眨眼才看清楚自己正趴在Sergio Ramos的储物柜上，Sergio的名字被印在柜门上，旁边还画有愚蠢的猫咪涂鸦。他想着如果自己射在Sergio的储物柜上，Sergio第二天肯定会杀了他。但现在他已经管不了这么多了，他往后蹭了蹭Gareth的胯部，屁股碾磨布料里撑顶出一个小帐篷的火热性器，再挺腰往Gareth的手里更加快速地插送进去，“天……Gareth，进来……我忍不了了。”  
  
“但是你还没……润滑……”Gareth在亲吻Cris后颈留下红痕的间隔里断断续续地说，虽然他自己也感觉到无法压抑的性欲像团火焰一样在他的小腹燃烧。  
  
“那就……润滑啊！我的天……”葡萄牙人几乎快要崩溃地在对方套弄的动作里喘息着，整个背部都因为兴奋而汗湿了，抬起手有气无力地指了指他自己的储物柜，“在里面，放的有……”  
  
Gareth没问为什么Cristiano Ronaldo在更衣室里备有润滑剂，但他从储物柜里拿出润滑剂的时候，却发现包装是完全没有拆封的状态，有些疑虑地拆开包装，Gareth把润滑剂挤到自己的手上，分开Cris的臀瓣，手指试探性地按了按后穴入口，引起Cristiano一阵好似有无限饥渴的呻吟。  
  
“进来，进来，Gareth……”Cristiano放荡地扭着屁股，让Gareth无法抑制地闷哼了声。  
  
“如果我不呢？”在情欲的催化下Gareth不自觉说出大胆的话。  
  
“你会的……”Cristiano含糊沙哑地说着，然后就感觉到冰凉的手指猛地插进了自己的身体里，“啊……！”他扭着腰，喘息着深呼吸放松自己，Gareth只觉得手指探进去的这个甬道正在一张一合地把他往里面吸，天知道这个正在被手指操弄的男人是不是第一次。想到这里Gareth的胸口就有股无名火燃烧，手指也发狠地弯曲插送。  
  
“呜、啊……！”嘶声叫着，Cristiano还记得Gareth的手指相当细长，骨节分明的那种漂亮，现在这漂亮的手指一部分在他的体内肆虐，一部分在他的胸口逗弄敏感的乳头，几乎让葡萄牙金球先生疯狂，“快、快点……”  
  
Gareth很清楚Cristiano话里的意思，现在这个漂亮的顶级足球运动员想要他填满空虚，所以Gareth很通情达理地立马加入了第二根、第三根手指，它们在Cristiano的体内滑蹭，把褶皱都操开，把紧张化为无止尽的饥渴。随后他抽出手指，在Cristiano还没反应过来之前就把粗大的硬挺塞进还没得到满足的小穴里，激起Cristiano一个近似哀泣的叫声。  
  
“啊……好、好大……呜——”被顶操撞到柜子门的Cristiano无意识地摇了摇头，后穴也猛地夹紧了，好像真的觉得抗拒似的，但此时Gareth在心里想着的是，这不过是这个男人精心编策的 **谎言** ，用这种肢体的 **谎言** 掩盖他的渴望，掩盖他贪婪的欲望。Gareth不喜欢被谎言牵着鼻子走，他不喜欢被欺骗的感觉，他想把眼前男人的伪装全部撕扯下来，把最深的本质给挖掘出来。  
  
所以他抓住Cristiano被锻炼得紧致有弹性的腰部肌肉，手指腹嵌进被晒成深色的肌肤之中，用全身的力气把他自己的欲望埋进对方的体内，每次退出都牵扯着谎言的碎片，每次刺入都将地狱的咆哮融进肠肉，然后由他来把Cristiano Ronaldo的谎言一片片撕碎，暴露出最炽热的原始面貌。那就是Cristiano完全陷入肉欲漩涡的时候。  
  
“哈啊厉害……继续……再给我……啊啊……！”Cristiano胡言乱语着，几乎快要瘫软下去，但他的一条大腿被Gareth抬了起来，巨大的凶器一次次抵着他的屁股冲撞进去，让Cristiano一次次撞在柜子上，发出令人不安的哐咔声，然而两人的注意力都不在这上面。Cristiano的脸上湿漉漉，有汗水，也有顺着眼角滑出来的生理性泪水。而Gareth Bale，他贴着Cristiano汗淋淋的后背，嘴唇与舌头摩擦舔吻着对方带着咸味的皮肉，脖子的皮肉，肩膀的皮肉，盖住脊椎的皮肉，留下一个个代表标记的红痕。  
  
他们像野兽一样交合，无论是比赛还是伦理都已经被他们抛在了脑后，然后威尔士人射在了葡萄牙人的甬道里，紧紧箍住肠壁的性器并没有让一点精水溢出来的机会，而葡萄牙人则已经毫无保留地射在了柜门上。  
  
高潮结束的过程也无法避免地带来了高潮后的疲惫，在Gareth Bale想到了储物柜里全新包装的润滑剂，但在他想说什么之前，Cristiano Ronaldo已经转过身来捧起Gareth的脸，嘴唇印上嘴唇，浅吻变为深吻。  
  
第二次接吻如同 **蜂蜜** ，在两人的身体里溶化成一潭甘美的泉水。  
  
  
这一定就是爱了。  
  
  
-END-


End file.
